A conventional truss is typically comprised of top and bottom chords, a plurality of web members extending between the top and bottom chords and a plurality of metal toothed connector plates for securing the ends of each web member to the top and bottom chords, thereby completing the fabrication of the truss. It is critical that these metal connector plates be properly positioned and attached to the wood members of the truss in order to provide the necessary structural strength and integrity.
When a floor truss is being fabricated, sufficient camber must be imparted to the truss to prevent the truss from sagging when supporting a load. Camber is imparted to the truss by arching the truss so that the top chord is bowed slightly away from the bottom chord and the bottom chord is bowed slightly toward the top chord to counteract the tendency of the truss to sag in the opposite direction at the center of the truss's span when a load is placed on the top chord.